The Dex! Weavile! Episode 37!
|image=37.jpg|Epnumber=37|airdate=12 Nov 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Vileplume|next=Sceptile}} The Dex! Weavile! Episode 37! is the thirty-seventh episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Icy Guy Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Sharp Claw Pokémon, Weavile! It aired on November 12th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Weavile, that sneaky-sneaky Sharp Claw Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Weavile is the Sharp Claw Pokémon that evolves from Sneasel if it levels up at night while holding a Razor Claw. * They are very devious and are known to live together in groups of 4 or 5. * Weavile is based on the Weasel. * They can communicate with each other by carving messages in rocks and trees. * The Super Smash Bros Brawl trophy description states that it's expected to perform well on the front lines of battle, implying they are used in war. * It could just be down to poor localization, but we know that the Pokémon timeline contains at least one war. Pokémon Culture Shock! * Weavile draws a lot of inspiration from the myth of the Kamaitachi, a trio of weasels with sharp claws who like to mess with people. * They do it together, just like Weavile. The first one knocks the the victim down, the second one cuts them up, and the third one applies medication to all the cuts * This happens so fast that the victim doesn't know what happened, with the only evidence being a bunch of painful, yet healed cuts. * Kamaitachi is a pun which can have two meaning depending on the pronunciation. The first is the Japanese word for attacking. The second sounds like Sickle Weasel. * Additionally, Weavile's headdress, eye markings, and collar tie it to the Egyptian god Bastet, who specializes in warfare. * Bastet is based off of a cat, which can tie Weavile to black cats, a very common sign of bad luck. Battle Strategy ' Physical Sweeper ' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Pressure * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Pursuit ** Ice Punch ** Low Kick ** Ice Shard * Weavile is a very fast, but frail Pokémon. Give it a Life Orb to hit as hard as possible. * Weavile forces a lot of switches with its typing and ability. Give it Pursuit to punish those who switch out. * Ice Punch is your primary hard hitting STAB, while Low Kick gives good coverage and can hurt heavy opponents. * Ice Shard is good to pick off a foe that is faster than you, or has their own priority. 'Random Thoughts' * Night Slash over Ice Punch gives you coverage against a different set of Pokémon. * Swords Dance is viable, but its hard to set it up with Weavile's fragility. Use a Focus Sash on this set. * Choice Band can increase your strength, but its not ideal for a frail Pokémon to get locked into a move. * Weavile is very fast, making it a good user of Taunt. Gallery 37.jpg PCS.png Weavile Intro.JPG Weavile.JPG Weavile Battle.JPG Weavile End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Weavile Category:Weavile Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Culture Shock! Category:Life Orb Category:Pressure Category:Pursuit Category:Ice Punch Category:Low Kick Category:Ice Shard Category:Night Slash Category:Choice Band Category:Taunt Category:Focus Sash Category:Swords Dance